The Darkness/Pitt Issue 3
The Darkness/Pitt Issue 3 is the third and last issue of three part comic crossover between The Darkness and Pitt comic series. Synopsis ''Jackie Estacado'', the bearer of The Darkness, Timmy and Pitt are forced into a final showdown with The Infected and their Leader! But when The Infected display previously unrevealed powers, will the two anti-heroes be able to triumph? Featuring two covers by series artist Keown and a variant cover by Eric Basaldua (Witchblade Annual 2009). Characters * Jackie Estacado * Pitt * Timmy * Hugo Powers Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Jackie going over his "Big List of Things That Suck". Number one on that list are plastic strips on the inside of CD covers. Number two are mean people. Number three is "those who are disrespectful to me and my family". Number four are broccoli. Number five are circus midgets. Number six is God. Number seven are French people and Belgians, not necessarily in that order. And number eight is "this" (referring to the infected). Timmy manages to stop the infected in their tracks. Pitt reveals that the infected don't want to kill them but instead assimilate them into the hive mind. After some encouragement from Jackie, Timmy manages to make an opening for the company to escape. They run into a room and Pitt barricades the door. Timmy, upon Jackie's request douses all the lights in the room, letting him to use his powers. While The Darkness and Pitt rip through the infected mob, Jackie proceeds to tell the "Big List of Things That Don't Suck". Prominent on that list is his ability to turn the darkness around him into solid objects, Darklings and telling Pitt "I told you so". While it seems that they're defeating the infected, Pitt says that physical force is not going to work on the virus. Then is revealed that the infected are bioluminescent and light up the entire room, making the Darkness disappear. The infected mass that mold into a giant monster and attacks Jackie, but at the last second Timmy manages to immobilize them. The company then run into a storage room. Jackie starts to argue with Pitt, as to why he didn't tell about infected ability to produce light. The argument is interrupted by Timmy, who uses it's powers to calmed both of them down. Timmy then declares that won't go anywhere until both of them apologize to each other. After some encouragement from Timmy, Jackie and Pitt apologize to each other. Timmy then proceeds to lift all the infected into the air and reveals that he has been communicating to the human side of Hugo Powers. Powers is in pain and he wants to die. Timmy than proceeds to help him with that wish. He reprograms the infected to attack each other and the company leaves the ship, as the virus kills it self. Timmy then reveals that Hugo Powers was grateful for his death and that there're about twenty million planets infected with the virus. Jackie and Pitt talk a little about Timmy and his powers, before the two part ways. Meanwhile, in FBI headquarters , Langley, Virginia an agent is talking that they got no evidence left after the incident and have no proof of extra-terrestrial life. The director assures the agent that once they get the proof they need, he will fully support her report. As the agent leaves, the director shreds the folder containing the pictures of the scene, before revealing to be an alien creature. End Gallery J1062682-3.jpg|Cover B Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers